


Growing Up Is Optional

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [158]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e03 Fragile Balance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Sam crossed her arms and watched her commanding officer in part bemusement, part concern.“Are you sure you’re feeling okay, sir?”





	Growing Up Is Optional

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Yo-Yo Day’ (6 June).

Sam crossed her arms and watched her commanding officer in part bemusement, part concern.

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay, sir?”

“Yep.”

“And there’s no lasting effects from –”

“Nope.”

Sam pursed her lips and nodded slowly but continued to study him – before swiftly resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

The colonel was now standing at the other side of her lab bench, his tongue sticking out slightly, his gaze fully focused on the item in his hands. Suddenly, the item shot forward towards the collection of alien artefacts on the bench and she gasped.

“Why do keep asking me that?”

“Hmm?”

He waved his free hand around idly. “Why are you asking? Fraiser’s already cleared me and there’s no lasting damage from whatever Locket did – or didn’t do,” he amended with a frown before he met Sam’s gaze.

“Um, it’s _Loki_ , sir, and I’m just… curious. That’s all.”

When he continued to stare at her, she felt her face grow hot and she forced herself to look away.

“Carter?”

“Yes, sir?”

“What’s going on?”

Out of habit, she went to answer, only to stop herself. If she was honest, she wasn’t completely convinced that Loki hadn’t made a mistake when he’d tried to clone the colonel. He was definitely acting more _childish_ than before and Sam briefly wondered how much trouble she would get into if she actually voiced the thought. Realizing she didn’t particularly want to find out, she decided against saying what was on her mind.

“Never mind,” she said suddenly with a forced smile. “Please, continue.”

As he followed her request, Sam worried her bottom lip and reclaimed her seat at her computer. She placed her elbows on the bench and rested her chin on her hands as she simply watched her commanding officer.

Within the space of ten minutes, however, she had been forced to move the artefacts to the far end of her workspace and hold her breath as he threw the yo-yo forward and only half-succeeded with his attempts at ‘Walk The Dog’ and ‘Rock The Baby’.

“Damn.”

Sam glanced at him and tried to hide her smile as he tugged at the knots in the string once more.

“Sir,” she said quietly. “It’s not that I mind the company –”

He let his hands fall by his sides and he arched a brow. “But?”

“But,” she grimaced. “Don’t you feel like spending some time with Daniel – or Teal’c?”

“Are you trying to get rid of me, Carter?”

“No! _No,_ ” she stressed as she held up a hand. “It’s just… I do have work to do, sir.”

“Don’t let me stop you,” he quipped as he looked away and flicked his wrist downwards so the yo-yo spiraled towards the floor before it rebounded into his right hand.

“Right,” she mumbled.

Eyeing him out of the corner of her eye, Sam picked up the closest artefact. It had been on Loki’s ship and Thor – by way of apology for the Asgard’s deception – had agreed to let the team take it and study it for a while. It was hexagonal in shape, with each point shaped from a different colored crystal. Sam had no idea what it was supposed to do, but –

_“Ah, crap.”_

Biting back a sigh, she turned to the colonel just as he gingerly flexed his fingers and tried to free them from the string of the yo-yo. Without warning, he straightened and looked at her. He suddenly seemed uncomfortable and Sam’s gaze narrowed, especially when he hooked a finger under the collar of his black t-shirt and cleared his throat.

“Uh, Carter?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Help a guy out here, would ya?” he asked as he thrust his hand towards her.

With a smirk, Sam leaned forward and started to free his hand but the task would have been much easier had her commanding officer not leaned forward also. His breath tickled her cheek and it was far more dangerous and distracting than she thought possible.

After a few moments of silence, Jack spoke quietly. “Dannnlamph.”

Sam glanced up, her brows furrowed in confusion. “Sir?”

“Daniel barred me from his lab,” he mumbled quietly.

“Ah. Why, sir?”

“Look, is it my fault if he leaves his ancient tablets lying around?”

_“Colonel.”_

“How was I to know it would smash into three pieces?" he asked defensively.

“What did you do?”

“I was attempting to go around the world.”

Sam frowned at the answer, then murmured an 'Oh', when her teammate jostled his hand, the yo-yo dangling pathetically between his fingers.

“But his rocks got in my way.”

A giggle escaped Sam as she finally removed the string from Jack’s hand and she handed over the toy.

“Is he speaking to you at least?”

“I, ah, didn't hang around long enough to find out. Thanks Sam,” he added after a beat, holding up the yo-yo to emphasize his point.

“Anytime,” she smiled before she realized their close proximity. He appeared to notice at the same time and quickly stepped back from the bench. Drawing in a breath, he let it go, puffing out his cheeks and glanced around the lab.

“So,” he said, pointing to the artefact on the bench. “Whatcha working on?"

Instead of answering however, Sam tilted her head. “Are you sure you really want to know?”

“Never mind,” he said, letting his attention return to the toy.

Sam rolled her eyes at his limited attention span and turned to grab a notepad and pen. She had just lifted the items when she heard the colonel’s proud, “Oh, around the world we go!” turn into an “Oops”, moments before she heard the crash.

Swinging around, she snapped her mouth shut when she saw Loki’s artefact was now lying on the floor, with a very sheepish Jack O’Neill standing over it. Narrowing her eyes, Sam tried to think of something diplomatic that she could get away with saying, but before she could utter a word, the colonel crouched down, lifted the item and pushed it towards her. It now had a large crack down the center and after a moment’s thought he also held out the yo-yo.

Silently taking both items, her eyes followed her commanding officer as he slowly backed out of her lab.

“Y'know, that 'around the world' trick is a lot harder than it looks.”

“Sir –”

“You should try it sometime.”

_“Sir –”_

“And you really shouldn't leave your alien doohickeys lying around either.”

_“Sir!”_

“Sorry, Carter. Gotta go!”

With that, he disappeared out of sight and Sam tried not to growl in frustration. Her eyes had just slid back to the yo-yo when his voice travelled from down the corridor.

“You can keep it, Carter! Happy Yo-Yo Day!”


End file.
